Keep Holding On
by Emii72
Summary: Lors de la dernière réunion du glee club Rachel s'aperçoit rapidement que Quinn n'est plus elle-même et décide de tout faire pour raisonner son ex petite amie. (OS Faberry)


_**Introduction**** : **Saison 5 épisode 12.  
__(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

_**POV Rachel.**_

Je marche fièrement dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley après avoir chanté Raise Your Glass avec mes amis quand j'aperçois Quinn au loin. La jolie blonde s'avance vers moi et m'adresse un magnifique sourire qui me coupe momentanément la respiration, je dois rassembler toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser en plein milieu de ce couloir.

**Quinn **: « _Salut Rachel. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Salut, on ne s'est pas vue depuis..._ »  
**Quinn :** « _Depuis le mariage de Mr Schuester, oui je sais._ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
**Rachel **: « _Et je n'ai pas non plus eu de tes nouvelles, j'ai pourtant essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé Rach, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et..._ »

Quinn n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un homme s'approche d'elle et enroule un bras autour de sa taille la faisant sursauter. La blonde embrasse rapidement ce garçon que je ne connais pas avant d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Je sens rapidement la jalousie m'envahir, voir mon ex petite amie dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre m'est très difficile à supporter. Non mais je rêve ou je suis devenu complètement invisible depuis que ce garçon est arrivé ? Je déteste être ignoré de cette façon, alors je me racle bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Quinn et lui signaler ma présence.

**Quinn** : « _Oh Rach je te présente Biff McIntosh, mon petit ami. Biff je te présente Rachel Berry, une amie de longue date pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection. _»

Nous échangeons encore quelques phrases mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la discussion, mon cerveau c'est complètement déconnecté. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi Quinn sort avec ce garçon qui à l'air très prétentieux et pourquoi elle ne lui a pas parlé de moi et m'a présenté comme une amie de longue date.

**…**

Plus tard dans la journée Quinn, Santana et Brittany interprètent Toxic dans la salle de chant. Oh mon Dieu, ce que Quinn peut être sexy dans sa tenue de Cheerleaders, la façon dont elle chante et danse m'hypnotise et me donne chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. C'est donc après ces trois longues minutes de torture que je me dirige rapidement vers les toilettes des filles afin de me rafraîchir et reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps.

Une fois mes idées remisent en place et ma température corporelle baissée, je m'empare de mon sac à main pour ajuster mon maquillage et ma coiffure. Je jette ensuite un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de sortir quand je vois le reflet de mon ex petite amie dans celui-ci. Dieu merci Quinn a abandonné son uniforme et remit la robe qu'elle portait plus tôt dans la matinée, je peux avoir une discussion avec elle sans avoir envie de la déshabiller.

**Quinn** : « _Rach je... _»  
**Rachel** : «_ Pourquoi avoir dit à ton petit copain que je n'étais qu'une simple amie ? Je te fais si honte que ça Quinn ?_ » Je lui coupe la parole.  
**Quinn **: « _Pas du tout, l'été que nous avons passé ensemble était merveilleux mais Biff vient d'une famille très conservatrice, je n'ai pas osé lui parler de toi. _» Je me tourne vers elle et croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.  
**Rachel** : « _J'imagine que tu ne lui a pas non plus parlé de Beth. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je suis avec lui depuis seulement trois mois, nous apprenons tout juste à nous connaître. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour je lui parle de mon passé, je lui parlerais de Beth quand je me sentirais prête. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Et tu penses lui parler de moi un jour ou tu vas continuer de prétendre que nous sommes juste amie ? »  
_**Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise Rach ? Biff je te présente Rachel, une amie avec qui j'ai eu une aventure l'été dernier. Non, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt._ » Dit-elle froidement.  
**Rachel** : « _C'est tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ? Une simple aventure de vacances ?_ » Dis-je au bord des larmes.  
**Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé Rachel..._ » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
**Rachel** : « _Et la nuit que nous avons passée au mariage de Mr Schuester ne signifie rien pour toi ?! C'est pour ça que tu es parti sans me dire en revoir et que tu ne m'as plus donné signe de vie ?!_ »  
**Quinn** : « _On ne s'était rien promis Rach... _»  
**Rachel** : « _J'ai compris, je suis seulement une fille avec qui tu pouvais coucher facilement. _»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me précipite vers la sortie en la bousculant au passage. Je cours ensuite me réfugier dans l'auditorium, m'assieds sur l'un des fauteuils et profite du calme pour laisser sortir toute ma tristesse et ma colère que je retiens depuis plusieurs heures. Ça ne peut pas être réel, elle ment. Quinn m'a aimé, même si elle ne me l'a jamais dit à voix haute je sais qu'elle m'a aimé, je le ressentais dans toutes les étreintes et les baisers que nous avons partagés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me remémorer tous les moments passés avec Quinn cet été et plus particulièrement cette soirée où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois.

**…  
**_**Flash-back.**_

Je me trouve actuellement chez Puck avec tous les membres des New Directions, mon ami à organisé cette soirée pour fêter la fin du lycée ainsi que notre victoire aux nationales. Tout comme la totalité de mes amis, je suis un peu éméché et danses n'importe comment sur des musiques entraînantes au milieu du salon de Noah. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je danse pratiquement collé à Quinn sans réellement me soucier des autres. La proximité avec la jolie blonde ne surprend plus personne car nous sommes devenu très proches depuis ma rupture avec Finn. Quand j'ai refusé la demande en mariage du grand brun, il m'a supplié pendant des semaines de l'épouser avant de me quitter ainsi que le glee club. J'ai pu surmonter cette période difficile grâce à Quinn et son soutien, elle m'a aidé à tourner la page et à me concentrer sur mon avenir.

**...**

Un premier slow fait son apparition, Quinn ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir, me tire un peu plus contre elle et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je réponds immédiatement à son étreinte en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et en posant ma tête au creux de son cou. Malgré la tête qui me tourne, je me sens bien, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que cette chanson et cette soirée se terminent, je ne veux pas qu'elle me lâche, je veux ressentir cette sensation de bien-être aussi longtemps que possible. À cette pensée, je ressers mes bras autour de Quinn et lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
_« Ne me lâche pas. »_

Elle place une main sous mon menton, redresse doucement mon visage et connecte mes yeux aux siens. Quinn me regarde avec tellement de tendresse et d'amours que j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps.

**Quinn** : « _Jamais. _» Dit-elle avant de poser ses les lèvres sur les miennes.

Je reste choqué quelques secondes ne réalisant pas que Quinn est entrain de m'embrasser avant de répondre à son baiser avec passion. Mon Dieu, c'est si bon que j'en perds la tête, je ne peux pas penser à autres choses qu'à ses lèvres bougeant délicieusement contre les miennes. Après ce long et intense baiser, nous échangeons un regard chargé de désir avant de monter rapidement dans une chambre pour découvrir le corps de l'autre.

**…**  
_**Retour au présent.**_

Je dois arrêter de me morfondre, pleurer de cette façon ne fera pas réapparaître la Quinn dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de me lever et de quitter l'auditorium. Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de chant pour profiter de mes amis et réfléchir à un plan pour ramener Quinn à la raison. C'est en apercevant Puck et sa guitare au milieu du couloir qu'une idée me vient immédiatement à l'esprit, je me précipite vers mon ami et l'entraîne à l'écart de la foule.

**Rachel** : «_ Noah j'ai absolument besoin de toi et de tes talents de guitariste._ »  
**Puck** : « _Tu t'es enfin décidé à reconquérir Quinn ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Qui te dit que je veux chanter pour elle ? _» Dis-je sous le choc.  
**Puck** : « _J'ai vu comment tu la regardais quand elle chantait Toxic, j'ai bien cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus._ » Je rougis instantanément  
**Rachel** : « _D'accord, je suis peut-être encore amoureuse d'elle mais ce n'est pas important, je veux seulement la faire réagir et l'aider à ce souvenir de qui elle est vraiment._ »  
**Puck** : « _Je suis partant, je ferais tout pour que ma sexy juive soit heureuse. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Merci beaucoup Puck._ » Je me blottis contre lui.

Suite à cela, j'invite Noah à dîner chez mes papas afin de choisir et répéter la chanson que nous allons interpréter. À la fin de notre petite répétition, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé de mes pères.

**Rachel** : « _J'avais presque oublié que nos voix allait aussi bien ensemble, reste plus qu'à espérer que notre plan fonctionne._ »  
**Puck** : « _S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut raisonner Quinn c'est toi, elle finit toujours par t'écouter. _»  
**Rachel** : « _J'espère que tu as raison, la vraie Quinn me manque..._ » Dis-je tristement.  
**Puck** : « _Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Même si votre relation n'était pas vraiment officielle, je pensais que vous étiez bien ensemble.__ »  
_**Rachel **: « _On l'était mais on avait peur que la distance gâche tout, on préférait se concentrer sur nos études et garder de beaux souvenirs de notre relation._ »  
**Puck** : « _Je comprends et je suis sûre que vous finirez par vous retrouvez. _» Dit-il en me souriant tendrement.

Je lui lance un sourire timide et me blottis dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre notre soirée. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme Noah sur qui je peux compter, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui et le reste du glee club.

**…**

C'est sur la scène de l'auditorium face à Quinn que je commence à chanter Keep Holding accompagné par Noah et sa guitare. Cette chanson l'a beaucoup aidé pendant la pire période de sa vie, je suis certaine qu'elle peut l'aider à nouveau.

_(Rachel)__**  
You're not alone **__Tu n'es pas seul__**  
Together we stand **__Nous resterons ensemble__**  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand **__Je serai à tes côtés, tu sais que je te tiendrai la main__**  
When it gets cold **__Quand il fera froid__**  
And it feels like the end **__Et que tu as l'impression que c'est la fin__**  
There's no place to go **__Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller__**  
You know I won't give in **__Tu sais que je n'abandonnerai pas__**  
No I won't give in **__Non, je n'abandonnerai pas__**  
**__  
(Rachel & Puck)__**  
Keep holding on **__Continue de t'accrocher  
__**  
**__(Rachel)__**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **__Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça_

_(Rachel & Puck)__**  
Just stay strong **__Reste fort_

_(Rachel)__**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you **__Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour toi_

_**There's nothing you could say (Puck : Nothing you can say) **__Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire (Que tu ne puisses dire)__**  
Nothing you could do (Puck : Nothing you could do) **__Rien que tu ne puisses faire (Que tu ne puisses faire)__**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth **__Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité__**  
So keep holding on **__Alors continue de t'accrocher__**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **__Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça_

_**So far away **__Si loin__**  
I wish you were here **__Je souhaiterais que tu sois là__**  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear **__Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tout ceci pourrait disparaître__**  
**_

_ (Rachel & Puck)**  
Before the doors close **Avant que les portes se ferment**  
And it comes to an end **Et que cela se termine  
__**With you by my side I will fight and defend **__Avec toi à mes côtés je me battrai et défendrai**  
I'll fight and defend **Je me battrai et défendrai**  
Yeah, yeah-yeah  
**  
**Keep holding on **Continue de t'accrocher**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça**  
Just stay strong **Reste fort**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you **Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour toi_

_ (Rachel)**  
There's nothing you could say (Puck : Nothing you can say) **Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire (Que tu ne puisses dire)**  
Nothing you could do (Puck : Nothing you could do) **Rien que tu ne puisses faire (Que tu ne puisses faire)**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth **Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So (Puck : keep holding on) **Alors (continue de t'accrocher)**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça**  
**  
(Rachel & Puck)**  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe **Écoute-moi quand je dis, quand je dis que J'y crois.**  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny **Rien ne va changer, rien ne va changer le destin**  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly **Quoiqu'il arrive tout ira parfaitement bien**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da  
La da da da**_

_(Rachel)**  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on **Continue de t'accrocher**  
(Puck : 'Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through. Just stay strong**(Car tu sais que nous traverserons ça), nous traverserons ça. Reste fort**  
(Puck : 'Cause you know i'm here for you), I'm here for you **(Car tu sais que je suis là pour toi), je suis là pour toi_

_**There's nothing you could say (Puck : Nothing you can say) **Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire (Que tu ne puisses dire)**  
Nothing you could do (Puck : Nothing you could do) **Rien que tu ne puisses faire (Que tu ne puisses faire)**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth **Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So keep holding on **Alors continue de t'accrocher**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça**  
**_

_ (Rachel)**  
Keep holding on **Continue de t'accrocher**  
Keep holding on **Continue de t'accrocher**  
Just stay strong **Reste fort**  
Keep holding on **Continue de t'accrocher_

_**There's nothing you could say (Puck : Nothing you can say) **__Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire**  
Nothing you could do (Puck : Nothing you could do) **Rien que tu ne puisses faire**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth **Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens quand on est face à la vérité**  
So (Puck : keep holding on) keep holding on **Alors (continue de t'accrocher) continue de t'accrocher_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through **__Car tu sais nous traverserons ça**  
We'll make it through** Nous traverserons ça._

Noah me donne un rapide baiser sur la joue, me souhaite bonne chance et sors discrètement de l'auditorium. Je me lève, m'assieds à côté de Quinn et essuie délicatement les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues sans lâcher son regard.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Sa douce main qui était sur ma joue il y a quelques secondes m'a fait un bien fou, j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais être touché par Rachel. Je sens peu à peu ma carapace se fissurer face à ce doux contact et son regard remplis de tendresse.

**Quinn **: « _Je te remercie, c'était une très belle interprétation._ » Dis-je en lui souriant timidement.  
**Rachel** : « _Je pensais chaque mot Quinn, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu ne dois pas renier ton passé ni en avoir honte. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Je préfère aller de l'avant._ »  
**Rachel** : «_ Nous ici, nous t'aimons pour qui tu es vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Oui mais moi j'aime Biff. Je suis désolé Rachel mais je ne suis plus la même personne, tu devrais passer à autre chose. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je n'en crois pas un mot, car si tu l'aimais vraiment tu ne pourrais pas lui cacher ton passé, tu voudrais au contraire tout partager avec lui. Tu es toujours la même Quinn, tu te caches seulement derrière ton masque de froideur. Je ne passerais pas à autres choses, pas tant que je serais certaine que tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui. Maintenant je vais te laisser seule, je sais que tu en as besoin._ »

Rachel embrasse délicatement ma joue avant de se lever et de quitter lentement l'auditorium. Merde, je savais que revenir à Lima et revoir Rachel était une très mauvaise idée, tous les souvenirs que je me suis efforcé d'oublier me reviennent en mémoire et me donnent envie de pleurer. Rachel a raison, je n'aime pas Biff, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je me suis simplement servi de lui pour l'oublier. Ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car je dois voir la vérité en face, je suis toujours amoureuse de Rachel et j'ai cette sensation que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Je quitte l'auditorium et traverse le couloir en direction de la salle de chant quand j'entends Quinn crier mon prénom. Je me retourne et la vois courir vers moi en slaloment entre les nombreux lycéens avant de placer sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé Rach, pour t'avoir quitté avant d'entrer à Yale, pour t'avoir abandonné au mariage de Mr Schuester et pour t'avoir fait croire que je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que j'avais peur mais je t'aime, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es la seule avec qui je me sens parfaitement à ma place. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Tu m'as tellement manqué._ » Dis-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Quinn m'aime, elle me l'a enfin dit, je crois que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Après ce merveilleux baiser, Quinn sépare nos lèvres, colle son front contre le mien et glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux.

**Quinn** : « _Je vais quitter Biff et si tu veux bien de moi je... _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, plus que tout au monde. _»

Je lui coupe la parole et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de nous séparer à contre cœur pour qu'elle puisse rompre avec Biff et enfin débuter notre histoire.

**…**

La journée se termine dans la salle de chant, Quinn et moi somme au milieu de celle-ci face à tous nos amis et notre ancien professeur prêtes à chanter Just Give Me a Reason pour officialiser notre relation. Cette chanson est très importante pour nous et je trouve qu'elle nous correspond parfaitement.

_ (Quinn)**  
Right from the start **Depuis le début**  
You were a thief **Tu étais un voleur**  
You stole my heart **Tu as volé mon cœur**  
And I your willing victim **Et moi ta victime consentante**  
I let you see the parts of me **Je t'ai laissé voir les aspects de moi**  
That weren't all that pretty **Qui n'étaient pas tous si jolis**  
And with every touch you fixed them **Et par chaque toucher tu les as réparés**  
**  
**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh **Maintenant que tu parles dans ton sommeil, oh, oh**  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh **Des choses que tu ne me dis jamais, oh, oh**  
Tell me that you've had enough **Dis-moi que tu en as eu assez**  
Of our love, our love **De notre amour, notre amour_

_**Just give me a reason **__Donne-moi seulement une raison**  
Just a little bit's enough **Une toute petite est suffisante**  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nouveau aimer à nouveau**  
**_

_**It's in the stars **C'est dans les étoiles**  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts **Cela a été écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs**  
We're not broken just bent **Nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau  
**  
** (Rachel)**  
I'm sorry I don't understand **Je suis désolé je ne comprends pas**  
Where all of this is coming from **D'où tout cela provient**  
I thought that we were fine (Quinn : Oh, we had everything) **Je pensais que nous étions bien (Oh nous avions tout)**  
**_

_**Your head is running wild again **Tes pensées se déchaînent à nouveau**  
My dear we still have everythin' **Ma chérie nous avons toujours tout**  
And it's all in your mind (Quinn : Yeah, but this is happenin') **Et tout cela, c'est seulement dans ta tête (Ouais mais c'est arrivé)_

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh **__Tu as eu de très mauvais rêves, oh oh**  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh **Tu te couchais si près de moi, oh oh_

_ (Rachel & Quinn)**  
There's nothing more than empty sheets **Maintenant, il n'y a plus que des draps vides**  
Between our love, our love **Entre notre amour, notre amour**  
Oh our love, our love, love **Oh notre amour, notre amour_

_**Just give me a reason **__Donne-moi seulement une raison**  
Just a little bit's enough **Une toute petite est suffisante**  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau**  
I never stopped **Je n'ai jamais arrêté**  
You're still written in the scars on my heart **Tu es toujours écrit dans les cicatrices de mon cœur**  
You're not broken just bent **Tu n'es pas brisée juste fêlée**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau_

_(Quinn)**  
Oh, tear ducts and rust **Oh des larmes qui rouillent les yeux_

_(Rachel)**  
I'll fix it for us **J'arrangerai ça pour nous_

_(Rachel & Quinn)**  
We're collecting dust **Nous accumulons la poussière**  
But our love's enough **Mais notre amour est suffisant**  
**  
(Rachel)**  
You're holding it in **Tu te contiens_

_(Quinn)**  
You're pouring a drink **Tu te verse un verre_

_(Rachel)**  
No nothing is **Non rien_

_(Rachel & Quinn)**  
As bad as it seems **N'est aussi mauvais que cela paraît**  
We'll come clean **Nous irons bien_

_(Quinn)**  
Just give me a reason **Donne-moi seulement une raison**  
Just a little bit's enough **Une toute petite est suffisante**  
Just a second **Juste une seconde_

_(Quinn & Rachel)**  
We're not broken just bent **Nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau  
_

_ (Quinn)**  
It's in the stars **C'est dans les étoiles**  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts **Cela a été écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs_

_ (Rachel & Quinn)**  
That we're not broken just bent **Nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau**  
**  
(Quinn)**  
Give me a reason **Donne-moi seulement une raison_

_(Rachel & Quinn)**  
Just a little bit's enough **Une toute petite est suffisante**  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau**  
It's in the stars **C'est dans les étoiles**  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts **Cela a été écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs**  
That we're not broken just bent **Nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again **__Oh, nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau**  
Oh, we can learn to love again **Oh, nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau**  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent **Oh, oh, nous ne sommes pas brisés, seulement fêlés**  
And we can learn to love again **Et nous pouvons apprendre à nous aimer à nouveau _

Nous terminons cette chanson main dans la main sans lâcher le regard de l'autre avant de s'embrasser tendrement sous les applaudissements de nos amis. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'émotions que nous nous tournons vers notre public.

**Puck** : « _C'est enfin sérieux entre vous ? _»  
**Quinn** : « _Oui, j'ai longtemps eu peur de mes sentiments mais c'est terminé, je veux être heureuse avec la femme que j'aime et je suis prête à me battre pour rester près d'elle._ »

Je verse quelques larmes de bonheur face à cette magnifique déclaration et dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de ma petite amie. Je me blottis ensuite dans ses bras et souri contre son cou en entendant à nouveau les applaudissements de nos amis.


End file.
